Although various types of bidets for cleansing a user's body parts and devices for wetting toilet tissues have been known for many years, the use of such devices have not become well established in most homes.
Among the common disadvantages of bidets are that they are complex to assemble, require alterations to a toilet, and involve considerable expense of installation. While some of bidets and toilet tissue wetting devices are satisfactory, many such devices are not attractive in visual appearance.
Most persons prefer to maintain their personal hygiene in private. Therefore, having a device for cleansing private body parts at the toilet which can be seen by the other person may result in embarrassment to the user.
This invention seeks to overcome above mentioned disadvantages by enabling a user to simply connect to the water supply and replace the existing flush tank lid without the need for any mounting to toilet fixtures or to a bathroom wall, or alteration of the toilet fixture. The present invention can be manufactured to provide the neat appearance of the usual flush tank lid while concealing the cleansing device therein.
The present invention takes the form of a flush tank lid which includes a device for wetting toilet tissues, a device for cleansing private body parts, and an extra water hose extension with spray nozzle for washing the head or feet by removing and extending the extension hose with spray nozzle to a nearby bathroom sink.
Furthermore, the present invention, unlike bidets, allows a user to manually control the quantity of flowing water and carry the spray nozzle to any desired point, thereby preventing the emission of water at an unintended location.
The flush tank lid of the present invention is adapted to replace the existing flush tank lid as long as the bottom dimension thereof is greater than the top dimension of the existing flush tank. The present invention may be manufactured with or without the cover plate, and provided as a lid for a new flush tank or it can be sold as a separate item.
Further objects or advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description thereof.